


Talk to Me

by TheShitCook



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShitCook/pseuds/TheShitCook
Summary: Paul goads Daryl into talking dirty to him. I'm bad with summaries but my writing's okay so I think you'll forgive me.





	Talk to Me

“Daryl, I think you should try talking dirty to me tonight.” Paul casually slipped into their conversation as the hunter was taking a large drink of coffee. He’d been slowly trying to replace all the alcohol he’d been downing with the bitter beverage, knowing it would make Paul feel a little better. The false-messiah was currently lying on one of the couches in the hunter’s house, legs thrown over the top and head lolling over the edge. His hair was fallingn gently to the floor and pooling slightly, the brown locks looking oddly sensual in the evening lighting, rays of orange and brown reflecting and making the colours seem to fade in and out.

Maybe there was something godly about this man, if just his hair.

Daryl spit his drink back into his mug, coughing and hiding his eyes in his hand. They’d previously been talking about what they should be picking up on their next run when the younger man had decided to throw that in.

“We should also get you more coffee beans, maybe see if we can get the seeds to grow you a small tree. The rest of Alexandria would probably like that too, it would take a while to grow-”

“Jesus!” Daryl interrupted.

“I told you to call me Paul.” Paul teased, looking over the top of his book at the flustered redneck. Daryl was rolling his eyes as Paul marked the page in his book and set it off to the side. He flipped himself so that he was sitting properly on the couch, one hand gripping at the cushions as he played with his hair. Paul smiled cheekily as he played with a particularly fluffy strand. “You’re just… so quiet. Which isn’t a problem, I know that’s how you are, but when you do talk it turns me on so bad I can’t even BREATHE.” Paul punctuated the last words as he clenched his fists and fell back into the couch.

“Ain’t good with words…” Daryl reasoned as he chewed at his thumb, setting the coffee mug on the side table and wrapping his hand around the still warm cup, enjoying the heat.

“Daryl, you don’t HAVE to be good with words, you could be describing how you hunt fuckin’ squirrels and I could probably get off on it. It’s your VOICE that drives me nuts. Well, that and your arms… and the way you suck on your fingers… and whenever you take charge I just want to jump on top of you and-”

“Stop.” Daryl put out one of his hands to halt the younger man’s rant and Paul chuckled. He got up from his spot on the couch and stalked towards the hunter, gripping onto the arms of the lounger Daryl was sitting in and leaning over him.

“See? All I did was describe what I like about you and you’re already getting hard.” Paul smirked as he placed a gentle kiss to Daryl’s cheek.

“Ain’t gettin’ that excited, prick.” Daryl argued.

“You’re wearing sweats right now baby, you can’t hide it.” Paul whispered as he worked his way down Daryl’s jaw and towards his throat. “If you’re absolutely not comfortable with it, I won’t push you. I just thought I’d put the idea out there.” Paul placed one last kiss right under Daryl’s adams apple before he tried to pull away, not expecting Daryl to grab onto his wrist and gently pull him back. Daryl wasn’t looking directly at him as he guided Paul to sit in his lap, legs wrapping around the hunter’s waist as Paul placed his hands gently on Daryl’s biceps.

“How do I start?” Daryl whispered against Paul’s collarbone, pulling in a deep breath as he placed his hands on Paul’s hips, fingers twitching.

“Well… You can start by telling me what I do that turns you on. Even petty things, stupid things. Things you don’t normally think about unless they’re currently happening.” Paul trailed his hands to Daryl’s chest and continued to explain. “I’ll give you an example; it turns me on whenever you accidentally put on one of my t-shirts instead of yours. The way is stretches and shows off every inch of you makes me wanna run my hands all over you.” Daryl’s grip on Paul’s hips tightened as he finished the sentence, but the hunter nodded.

“Okay… turns me on when ya… when ya wear sweatpants ‘round the house.” Paul cocked an eyebrow at that, hoping the hunter didn’t see his confusion. “They uh- always slide down your hips. Shows off this spot right here-” Daryl pushed down the edge of Paul’s pants just slightly so he could gently massage the flesh that was revealed. “Makes me wanna bite it, put my tongue on it.” Daryl started to murmur and Paul whined softly to egg him on cause fuck, that was hot.

“I uh… I like it when ya cook. Ya tie your hair up an’ your face looks so focused. Your tongue pokes out of your lips sometimes too an’ it makes me wanna kiss you.” Daryl explained and Paul sighed, burying his nose against Daryl’s throat, breathing in his scent.

“What else baby?”

“That.” Daryl blurted out with a slight twitch of his hips. “I-I-I like it when you call me baby. You called me ‘Hon’ or something once too and that turned me on, I think I took you right there, fucked you up against the wall.” Daryl explained and Paul moaned against his throat.

“Yeah, I remember that, felt so fuckin’ good.”

“Sometimes when you’re reading, you chew on your lip. It reminds me of whenever we’re kissin’ an’ I bite you too hard, you get these red marks an’ they get all swollen.” Daryl admitted. Paul started to grind down against Daryl’s now rock-hard erection as the archer continued, seemingly building up some confidence with Paul’s reactions. Daryl placed a quick kiss to Paul’s temple before he continued, hands helping Paul to grind against him. “I fuckin’ love it when you swear. You don’t do it very often, usually when you’re frustrated, or when I’m inside you.” Daryl breathed out that last part and Paul moaned the loudest he had so far, digging his fingers into the cushions hard enough to rip the fabric.

“God, I love bein’ inside you Paul, feels so right. I’m always surprised when I don’t come the second I enter you, feels so good.” Daryl continued and Paul was so far gone that all he could respond with now was by quietly chanting ‘yes’ and thrusting against Daryl’s stomach like he was some thirsty whore. “The sounds you make when I’m fuckin’ you too, so beautiful. Feels so good that I’m the one that makes you moan like that, wanna be the only one that does that to you. Wanna be the only one you think about when you’re touchin’ yourself.”

“You’ve seen me jerking off?” Paul laughed as he felt his ears tinge red. That was both insanely embarrassing and sexy at the same time. Imagining Daryl watching him get off…

“Not as often anymore, guess that’s cause I’m here. But… back when I’d stayed at Hilltop with ya, I’d walk by the trailer and see ya.” Daryl sounded completely embarrassed as he continued but Paul goaded him on, grinding harder and sucking at his throat. “There was one time I opened your door to tell ya about a run I was goin’ on in the mornin’, Maggie wanted ya ta join me. It was kinda late so I thought ya mighta been sleepin’, but you weren’t-” Daryl stopped for a second to gasp as Paul continued to dry hump him into oblivion. “God, you were so beautiful Paul…” Paul’s name dragged on for a few extra syllables as Daryl moaned deep and low from the bottom of his chest. “I was fr-frozen, couldn’t look away. Then ya’ said my name- i-it was so quiet but it made my dick so hard I thought it was gonna fuckin’ explode! Had to bite my fuckin’ hand to keep from callin’ out at ya.”

“Oh, fuck Daryl, I’m gonna come. Oh god!” Paul gasped as he pressed his body tightly against Daryl’s, hands gripping onto the archer’s hair like a drowning man getting his hands on a life preserver. Daryl roughly grabbed his jaw and dragged him into a messy kiss and the younger man moaned into his mouth, effectively coming in his pants from a bit of dirty talk and dry humping. Daryl seemed to still as well, a short and broken moan tumbling from his lips as he gave a few final thrusts against his boyfriend’s ass and panted out his orgasm, eyes shutting tight and nose scrunching up softly. When he opened his eyes again, Paul was smiling down at him.

“Oh, you are definitely doing that again.” Paul sighed as he adjusted himself. Daryl nodded.

“Yeah… I think so too.”


End file.
